Shadow Secrets
by Alinta
Summary: The Heartless threat is finally over, but no story has a happy ending, at least for Yuffie. Her world starts to crumple, as the secrets of her life start to appear. Some secrets are better off forgotten. Which Yuffie and the other will soon see. Squffie
1. Chapter 1

Unknown World

Dirt Road

Sora POV

Day 1

" Pluto! Come on, Pluto, slow down!" I screamed as loud as I could manage.

We had been chasing Pluto, King Mikey's pet dog,who seemed to be exploding with energy,for what seemed like hours. Down the winding, dirt path we ran until finally me, Donald, and Goofy noticed that Pluto had started to slow down a bit. He came to an abrupt stop as though we had not been chasing him only moments ago. I had the distinct empression that he was just having to much fun leading us in circles and down the path by the evil grin he was giving us when we caught up.

" About time! Pluto where's that letter that King Mickey gave you?" Donald asked in fury. I could tell he was about to blow with anger and who could blame him? Chasing Pluto around ,trying to get an important massage from him, for an hour was not my idea of a good time.

Pluto gave us one more mysterious grin before comming over to me. I bent down to the ground, as Pluto dropped the letter he had in his mouth. It was covered in slobber, so it was hard to read what it said. I read it over twice, half not believing it, then I read it out loud as I heard Donald's impatience stomping.

Dear Sora, Donald, and Goofy,

I'm sorry for I have some upsetting news to bestow upon you. Unfortantently, while Sora was sealing the door to Kingdom Hearts, I fear that something managed to escape. I can't at this time identify what exactly got lose,but I can feel a huge portion of darkness heading to Hollow Bastion. And it's growing. I'm not sure why it would go to Hollow Bastion because the Heartless are detroyed. What I ask of you is to go to Hollow Bastion and find out. In this letter I have sent to you a transportation disk that will take you to Hollow Bastion. I would have done the job myself, but I need to go to Disney Castle and see if all goes well. Riku will be waiting for you at Hollow Bastion when you arive. Be carefull Sora for the world's fate is on your soulders again. Donald and Goofy, please keep an eye on him for me?

King Mickey

We just stood there, silent, trying to grasp the information that King Mickey said in his letter. My mind was buzzing with questions.

King Mickey and Riku were both alive and Riku was waiting for us, right now, to get to Hollow Bastion. Something evil had gotten loose and was heading to the same place that we were. Why? Why would it go there? What was there to gain from going to Hollow Bastion? What did it want? Suddenly Goofy found his voice, pulling me out of my train of thought.

" What do ya think King Mickey meaned when he said summup escaped?"

" It MEANS something got loose! You big dummy!" Donald snapped, rather rudely.

" GUYS! Stop arguing and lets figure this out, okay?" I asked loudly, but there was a calming tone in the sentence as well.

They both nodded, silently. I read the letter one last time, to make sure I got everything. Then I slowly reached into the evelope and pulled out a small, metallic disk. On the disk it read:

Up, Down, Left, Right

I'll take you anywhere that there's light

All you do is say the words

And you'll be flying with the birds

" You guys ready to go?" I asked, as I pulled out my Angelblade. I wanted to be ready for anything when we got there, just in case King Mickey was wrong and the Heartless had come back.

Donald and Goofy both gave me a look like I was crazy. When I raised one of my eyebrows, did I get an answer to their strange behavior.

" Sora, how are suppose to get there? We're stuck on ... I don't even know where we're at? How're we going to get off? We don't even have a ship!" Donald stated matter-of-factly.

After rolling my eyes at his impatient attitude, I explained.

" Calm down! Don't you remember what King Mickey said about a transportation disk?" I asked, holding up the metallic disk. They gave me an 'Oh' look. Smilling, I added, sarcastically," You guys were'nt listening all that good were you?"

Goofy gave a shameful sort of smile, while Donald just rolled his eyes at me. Following that, they both pulled out their weapons, gave one another one finally look, then said together," READY!"

" Okay, then. Lets go." I stated, while I held out the metal disk. Then I spoke, loud and clearly to the disk, of our destination," HOLLOW BASTION!"

The disk burst into a purple light, that surrounded us, untill we were completly hidden from view. There was a loud BANG, then we faded away into the gentle breeze of the world where we once stood.

--------------------------------------

Nightmare

Shadow Castle in the Throne Room

Night 1

Sunlight had never touched the surface of the world known as 'Nightmare'. It was empty and devoid of happiness. For this world housed every nightmare ever dreamed by a living soul. You could hear screams of horror, comming from dreams,every where you turned. The only objects that could be seen were a couple of dead trees, filled with maggots, and a gigantic castle, that stood in the center of the world. The inside of the castle was black and cold. Around every corner there were shadows and secrets.

The only living creatures in the castle, and the whole world, were two cloaked figures, standing in the Throne Room, looking out the window on the east wall. One of the cloaked figures had its arms around the waist of the other cloaked figure. He had his hood completly up, covering his whole face. While the other figure had its hood down, revealing a tan, smooth face with dark brown hair, that reached just below her soulders. She was very skinny and looked extrmely weak, but despite the straved appearance, resembled an angel.

" Did you and your family once live here?" The cloaked figure asked in a deep, but soft voice, while admiring the moss covered ground, outside the window, with interest.

" Yes, me and family once lived here together. That's untill I decided to end their pitiful excuse for a life." The women said in a gentle voice, yet there was a hint of amusment in her sentence.

" May I ask the reason, Grace?" The cloaked figure asked, curious to know why she had murdred her family.

" No reason, just woke up one morning in a bad mood, but they desreved it. The way they ruled this world, you would have thought it was called Happy Land! I took matters into my own hands, now look at it! Its beautiful." Grace gestured outside the window, with a wave of her hand.

From somwhere in the deepest, darkest corner of the castle, there could be heard, a bell of the clock chiming, symbolizing that it was now 12:00 AM.

" Its time to call upon it." Grace stated, while pulling out of the cloaked figure's arms, that still rested around her waist.

Grace looked at the cloaked figure, who nodded, before walking to the center of the Throne Room, to a table that was siting there. On the table there was a transparent sphere, filled with a dark, glowing mist. As soon as Grace was standing in front of it, the mist moved to reveal a young women, who was sleeping in a royal, looking bed. Grace stared into it, intently, for a moment before she began to chant:

I call upon you

Destroyer of worlds

To come alive

And help me in my rightful cause

To be the Supreme Ruler of all

Come Alive

As the last word left her lips, there rang a voice, from the foul air, that they breathed.

" 7 days." The voice was hoarse, as though it had not been used in ages. Then as quickly, as it had come, it was gone and the room fell silent. Untill the cloaked figure's voice broke that silence.

" Why are we calling upon it now? Why don't we just wait untill we get the girl and _Deliverance_?" The cloaked figure asked.

" I've already told you! If we call upon it now, then by the time we get the girl, it will be too late to save her! And then her friends will either have to give me _Deliverance_ or watch their friend die, a slow and painful death." Grace said, with a cross of impatience and amusement in her voice.

There was silence again, until Grace went over to the cloaked figure, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before adding, " Don't worry so much! I got it all worked out, okay?" Then she vanished, leaving the cloaked figure alone, in the dark and empty room. After a minute, he vanished too, leaving 'Nightmare' the way it always is. EMPTY.


	2. Chapter 2

Hollow Bastion

Bedroom

Yuffie POV

Night 1

The hallway was long and dark, there was a haunting chill that ran along the sides of the walls. Said chill, creeping across my neck. I walked slowly, afraid to make too much noise in doing so. Ever so often, I looked over my shoulder, to make sure I wasn't being followed. I had this strange feeling, that if I wasn't quiet, then I may never see the light of day again, always to be trapped, walking, in this lonely hallway.

Suddenly, I saw a light at the end, burning dully, against the darkened wood of the walls. Upon seeing the light, I quickened my pace, as quietly as possible. Desparate to rid myself of the burning pain in my heart, from being enclosed by the thing I fear the most...DARKNESS.

As I grew nearer to the shimmering light, I noticed that the light was seeping out of a door, at the end of the wallway. I could hear faint voices, talking, on the other side of the cherry, red door. The voices sounded unfamiliar, but the conversation, in which they were having, drew my attention.

" Why are we calling upon it now? Why don't we just wait untill we get the girl and _Deliverance_?" A voice that was deep, but soft, asked.

" I've already told you! If we call upon it now, then by the time we get the girl, it will be too late to save her! And then her friends will either have to give me _Deliverance_ or watch their friend die, a slow and painful death." Said a voice, with a cross of impatience and amusement in the sentence. The voice sounded female, by the gentleness that was hidden behide the words.

After that last sentence, the room fell silent. I could hear the faint and steady breaths, comming from the figures. Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps, thumping on the stone floors, of the room that they occupied. Followed by:

" Don't worry so much! I got it all worked out, okay?"

The silence from before fell again, untill I was sure I was the only living being in the whole castle. I was about to enter the room, in which I heard the coversation from before, but stopped, as I felt a tugging in the back of my skull. Dizziness soon took me over, as I sucumbed to it. I started to jerk. Then, like lightning, my eyes snapped open.

I looked around, at my surrounding, and was relieved to find, that I was in my room, safely tucked away in the maroon blankets, that rested, crumpled, on my bed. Even though I was relieved, I still breathed heavily, as the happenings of the dream, came back to question me.

Who were those two figures? What did they mean when they said 'call upon it'? What were they plannig on doing to this 'girl and her friends'? And _Deliverance_? What role did this _'Deliverance' _have in their plans?

" Come on, Yuffie! Get ahold of yourself! It was just a dream, afterall. CALM DOWN!" I whispered, softly, to myself. And even though I kept telling myself, that it was just a dream and that I shouldn't get so worked up over this, I couldn't help, but feel this sense of dread, deep within me. And that scared me because I don't easily get scared. The last time, that I got really scared, was the night that the Heartless took over Hollow Bastion, but how could a dream compare to that?

I dismissed all my thought, as they were giving me a headache. Deciding that I should go get some nourishment, maybe that could help settle my throbbing mind.

Slowly, I stood up and grabbed my fluffy, yellow robe, that hung over the headboard of my bed. Walking over to my beside table, to retrieve a candle, I stole a quick glance at the clock, that sat on the table, on the north side of the room. The numbers, that pierced the eerie, darkness of the room, stated that it was 12:10 AM.

After lighting the candle, I hurried to the door, that lead out into the hallway, of the 2nd level of the Hollow Bastion Castle. Shutting the door behind me, I made my way down the hall. After walking a few steps,however, I felt the same feeling from the dream flood through me, once more. I sensed that dread, of being alone in a cold, deserted hallway. That feeling of being watched, bore holes through my body, as I peered at the unwelcoming shadows of the hall.

As I was thinking about turning back, I stopped as I heard a muffled voice, comming from somewhere down the hallway. Hesitantly, I perceeded down the hall, searching for the source of the noise. Relief flooded through me, as I learned that the noise was, in fact, Cid's snoring, comming from behind his door.

I continued down the hallway, then made my descent down the spiral staircase, that lead to the first level of the castle. Once there, I headed into the dining room, but upon entering I discovered that I wasn't the only one there.

I stood, framed to the doorway, the light from my candle bouncing of the walls, casting shadows all around me, as I tried to identify the person, who was sitting in one of the wooden chairs, that was pulled up to the circular table of the dining room.

" Yuffie? Is that you?" Came an all-to-familiar voice. Even though the voice was full of weariness, I knew that it was Squall Leonhart. Or, as he puts it, Leon.

After I let out a sigh of releif, that I had been holding, from the moment I steped into the dining room, I said, in my loud,perky voice:

" Of course it's me." I paused for a second, setting my candle on the table, then asked, more seriously," What are you doing up, this late at night, Squall?"

" Yuffie, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is LEON! And for, 'what am I doing up, this late at night', it's none of your business!" Squall said in frustration and disgust.

I stared at him for some time, debating if I should ask, why he refuses to be called by his real name. Knowing that this was going to turn into a brawl, I continued on, despite the fact that I knew this was going to get brutal.

" Why do you hate being called by the name your mother gave you? I'm sure she would be disappointed, knowing that her only son, is repaying her, for her sacrifice, by hiding under some fake name." I stated, as calmly as I could.

I knew I was digging around in his personal emotions, but friends are suppose to trust and confide in each other. Aren't they? I mean, I've told him a huge quantity of personal feelings, thoughts, and memories, that I have.

He seemed shocked, by the way his eyes widened. I could tell he was angry and, at the same time, upset. We all got clammy when we were reminded about the past. Especialy, Squall and me, because unlike Aierth and Cloud, who had eachother and their unborn child, and Cid, who had his daughter, we had no family left. All we had was our friends and our disturbing memories and nightmares. I know that Aierth, Cloud, Cid, and Stephanie have nightmares too, but not as emotional as ours.

Breaking the silence, I added:

" I understand why you changed your name. I hate being reminded of the past too, but you have to except it. It happened and there's nothing we can do, to go back and change time. We have to learn to live with it. And I'm willing to help you because you and me have it the hardest. We don't have any family left, like the others do. Squall, I'm asking you to try and let go. You can't keep sulking around, believing that if you did something different, then they would still by alive. Please, I'm asking you as a friend, let me help you with your depression. Please?" There was a pleading tone in my voice. I had to break through that barrier he had around him, and if the only way to do that was to bring up the past, then I would do it.

There was another reason why I wanted to see him happy again. To see that spark in his eyes, that was there before the Heartless took over Hollow Bastion. It is because I have strong feelings for him. Maybe love? I'm still trying to identify the feeling myself, that's one of the reasons I haven't told anyone yet, not even Stephanie, and she's my best friend. I guess, you could say that I'm also fearing that he might just think of me as, the annoying 18-year-old, that doesn't act her age.

As I was lost in thought, I didn't notice that Squall had gotten out of his chair and was standing a few feet away from me. I looked up as he said:

" Yuffie, it's not that easy, especialy when you have nightmares every night, reminding you of how much you lost. And comming back to the place where you lost it, doesn't help."

" I didn't say that it was going to be easy, in fact, it's going to be extremely hard, but I want to help you. Will you let me try?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

There was a pause, where all fell silent except for the crickets, that chirped, to the beat, of an unseen band.

" You can try, but I'm not promising that it will work." He said with the air of disbelief, breaking the silence as he did so.

I squealed and jumped up, bringing my arms around his neck, to embrace him in a tight hug. I didn't care that he doubted it would work, all I cared about was, the fact, that he said he would let me try. And to my surprise, he didn't push me off, but actually, returned the hug.

The moment seemed to last forever, untill I pulled away, for it was getting late and I was growing tired.

" Thank you! I'll do my best!" I stated, beaming from ear to ear, with one of my trade-mark grins, before a yawn stole my lips.

" It's late, you should be getting to bed, or tommorrow at practice, you won't be able to even stand." Squall said, with a small laugh, as I yawned again.

After nodding, I turned towards the door, and perceeded to exit, when I stopped abruptly. I felt this unknown force turn me around and make me walk up to Squall, once more, who gave me a bewildered glare.

I slowly reached into the pocket of my robe. When I lifted my hand from the clothing, I discovered that it was clenched around my good luck gem. It was small and the dark blue coloring seemed black in the poor lighting, of the room. It baffled me because I didn't remember putting it in the robe, to begin with.

My left hand jumped into life, as it grasped Squall's right hand and held it open, while my right hand placed the small gem in his palm, then they dropped to my sides, lifeless once more.

Squall looked from it, then to me, and back to the gem. He shook his head before saying:

" Yuffie, I can't take this. Your parents gave it to you and made you promise to never let it out of your sight. I can't let you break your prom..." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

" They would understand." I said, in a voice, that sounded unfamiliar to me. It was deeper and it lacked that energy, that rested in my throat.

There was a pause, before the foreign voice, that controled mine, spoke, in an urgency, that wasn't there before.

" Squall, promise me, that no matter what happens, you will keep my gem hidden, and that you won't let anyone know you have it?"

" Yuffie, I..." Squall began, but was unable to complete his sentence, as I cut him off, for the second time tonight.

" PROMISE ME!" I nearly screamed.

He stared at me, looking as though, he was trying to come up with a suitable answer, while I waited patiently, not blinking.

" I promise, Yuffie, that I won't let anyone know I have it." He said, honestly.

I turned towards the door and walked to it. Once I was at the doorframe, I paused and then added:

" Mind over heart. Remember that."

Leaving before I heard his answer, I headed back to my room, stumbling often, for my candle was still in the dining room. I entered my room, shutting the door behind me, and threw myself onto the bed, not bothering with my robe.

What just happened? That wasn't me speaking! And if it wasn't me, then who was speaking? And that was my good luck gem! Why would I give it away? Did it have anything to do with my dream?

Question upon question filled my brain, all of which, I had no answer. Untill, finally, sleep over took me and lead me into another restless night.

------------------------------------------------------

Hollow Bastion

Dinning Room

Squall POV

Night 1

The gem seemed like it was glowing, as I turned it over in my hand, admiring every groove on its dark blue surface. As I took in every angle, I couldn't help, but feel, this evil aura comming from its insides. How could something so beautiful, feel so, wrong?

That question didn't only apply to the gem, but also to Yuffie.

After the Heartless attacked, I closed myself off from the people I had left. I regret that it took me this long, to figure out that, she has grown into a beautiful and intelligent woman, right before my eyes. She's not the little girl, I once knew.

When Yuffie is around, I feel a piece of my heart heal and cover the painful scars left behind. The need to tell her that has been growing, every day, untill it is going to consume me, but I can't tell her the truth because when I'm with her, like tonight, it somehow feels wrong. Our age difference keeps my mouth under control.

Speaking of tonight, what was wrong with Yuffie? One second, she's energetic and hugging me, the next second, she's giving me her parent's gem and screaming at me, to promise that I won't let anyone know I have it. And the most disturbing thing, about this whole ordeal, was that when she was screaming at me, it didn't sound like her. It was as though, someone else was speaking through her.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, I grapped the candle, Yuffie left, and trudged back to my room, which lay on the 3rd level.

As I passed Yuffie's room, I heard moaning, and what sounded like, tossing.

" Yuffie, please, for us, be alright. Without you, this castle will lose it's glow. We need you to be alright." I whispered, more to myself, before continuing on my way.

--------------------------------------

Holow Bastion

Hallway

Night 1

The hallway was deserted when the cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. He laughed, in amusement, because, unknown to the two warriors, he had been listening from start to finish.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Hollow Bastion

Cloud and Aerith's Room

Cloud POV

Day 2

The room glowed with a holy light, as the Lightning bleeded through the closed curtains and reflected off my eyes. Lightning's brother, Thunder, soon followed the blinding light, that seemed to rip a whole in the dark, blue atmosphere. Through the tournament between Lightning and Thunder, who were in the act of finding the victor; the better of the two, the sound of the rain, pounding softly on the rusted roof, could be heard. The chorus of the storm ringed through my ears and nested in my troubled mind.

I had awoken last night at 12:10 AM, because of reasons unknown, even to me. The only answer that I could produce, as to why I had stirred from my slumber, was because of the uneasy feeling that plagued my body. I can't explain what I was experiencing at that moment, only that I was fearful of it. Seeming as though, something had been warning me of danger that had yet, to come.

My head felt to be on the verge of splitting in two peices, as I lay next to my pregnant wife, while listening to the sounds of the storm. Said storm, being one of the reasons, as to why I had not been able to fall into the peaceful sleep that blessed me before I had awakened.

The other, and more important reason, was my restless mind that tried to settle my nerves, but doing a poor job in doing so. This feeling, haunting my thoughts made, not only my mind, but also my body shake in fear. I was amazed that Aerith had been able to sleep, what with the storm and my shaking, then again, being pregnant can do that to you.

Upon seeing the clock, that hung on the east wall, which stated that it was, now, 6:00 PM, I decided that I had better be getting up.

After getting dressed, I grabed my Buster Sword and headed to the door, that lead to the hallway. Stopping in the doorframe, I took a quick glance at Aerith, who stirred alittle, before turning onto her side. I queitly shut the door behind me and once I was in the hallway, of the 3rd level of the castle, I began to lose myself in thoughts about my lover and how much she and our unborn child meant to me. These thoughts helped to drown out the fortelling, that tired to reveal itself to me.

Ever since Aerith became pregnant, I have been extra protective of her and our child. However, even though, I am overjoyed to have been blessed with a child, I am also dreading that I can't reach father standards, for mine was a disappointment. And I'm not thrilled at the idea of another warrior in the casle. I would rather have mine and Aeirth's child growing up, in a time where the fear of the Heartless reapearing, was not present, but I know one thing for certain, they mean more to me than my own life and I would do anything to protect them.

Being lost in thought, I failed to notice that I had reached the Main Enterance Hall and the person present there, was also the person that I yearned to talk to. And as I glanced at Squall, I could tell that something was bothering, not only me, but him as well.

Squall was leaning upon the cold, brick wall, and was staring at the disfigured images outside the window. He wore a look that stated, he was deep in thought and was searching for a answer to a question, I did not know. I was about to voice these thoughts, but Squall's voice broke the silence first.

" You need something Cloud? " he asked, no emotion was heard in his sentence. His voice sounded far-off, which added to my theory of him being deep in his own mind.


End file.
